


All children, except one, have a family.

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: AU, Adoption, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Severitus, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sevitus, Sword Fighting, cuteness, peter pan Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Harry Potter has been staying with Snape for months, he thought the man loved him but now he's not so sure...





	

Harry Potter scratched his messy black hair as he made his way into the dining room for supper. His guardian, Professor Snape, was very insistent that he prompt for every meal, but Harry had made a quick detour to wash his hands in the washroom sink before joining the man at the table. He lifted his head as he walked into the brightly lit room where Snape was already sitting in his seat at the head of the long diningroom table. He looked up and Harry froze, nervous of a reprimand for half a minute tardiness. Snape raised a dark slim eyebrow and smirked at him before nodding his head towards the seat next to him. Harry smiled softly and quickly sat down. 

“What have you been up to today?” Snape asked, meticulously cutting up his beef. 

“Er...I flew around a bit.” Harry said peeking up at the man from behind his fringe. 

“And how was that?” 

“It was good I guess. What did you do all day…..uh sir?” Harry asked.

Snape sighed and looked up at him. “How many times do I need to repeat myself?”

“er...”

“There is no need to call me Sir, or Professor for that matter. You may call me Severus. Harry you have lived in my home for the past few months, surely you are not still on edge all the time?” Snape asked peering at him closely, his black eyes narrowing.  

“I..no I’m okay sorry si-er..sorry.” Harry said, smiling nervously.. 

Snape ‘hmmm’ed as he continued eating. “I am looking forward to share-” Snape was cut off by a sharp, piercing bell sound coming from the floo behind them. 

Snape pushed back his chair, the legs scraping against the floor. His white button-down shirt and black pants lost their majesticness without the sleek black robes to billow out. 

Snape answered the floo call and Lucius Malfoy’s sneering face appeared in the dining room, his cold grey eyes landing at once on Harrys frightened green ones. Those eyes had been heavily featured in all of his nightmares lately. Lucius had become the main part of his dreams after the whole diary thing this past year. Harry set his face and squared his thin shoulders. He was not going to let this man intimidate him in his own home. Before either one of them could say anything, Snape shooed Lucius into his own floo and stuck his head in the fireplace. 

Harry felt his entire body clench, and he pushed away his half empty plate, his appetite gone. He waited for Snape to emerge from the floo, but a half an hour passed and the only sign that Snape wasn't a statue were the knuckles on his hands, which were grasping the mantle just above his head and turning a  ghostly white with how tight the man was grasping the marble. 

Fifteen minutes later, Snape finally came out of the floo, but once Harry caught sight of his expression he wished that he had stayed there. Gone was the friendly mood he was in before. Now he stood there, his entire face clouded in anger, eyes cold and distant as he turned to Harry, a long pale finger pointed at him. 

“I have been  _ informed  _ that Draco will be coming to stay with us starting tomorrow.” The man all but hissed. 

Harry’s eyebrows drew together as he sucked in a large breath. “No! Tha-” Harry was cut off by a low growl from Snape. He shot forward until his face was barely a few inches from Harry’s. 

“I do not want to hear one more syllable uttered from your impertinent mouth am I understood?” He said it very quietly but Harry wished he had yelled it. 

“Yes sir.” Harry mumbled, not daring to look him in the eye. 

“Get out of my sight I do not wish to see you again tonight.” Snape straightened up then and stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of his meal untouched. Harry cautiously got up from the table, taking care not to make a sound. Snape hadn't gotten into one of these moods since their first week here and Harry didn’t want to upset him anymore, so he quietly went to his room and closed the door, hearing the soft click. 

Later, Harry slid under the covers in the blue cotton pajamas Snape had bought him when he had seen the contents of Harry’s trunk, claiming that no ward of his would go about looking like a house elf. Harry waited and waited. Snape was over an hour late and Harry’s eyes were itching with tiredness. He looked over to the night table and saw the well-thumbed Peter Pan book that Snape had been reading to him every night for the past week. They were just at the part where Hook captured all the Lost Boys and he and Pan were locked in a swordfight. Harry sighed as he got up to turn off the light. Snape wasn’t coming tonight. Hs slid back into the now warm bed and burrowed down into the blankets, trying to ignore his disappointment. 

*********

Harry’s eyes popped open with a start. He looked down and nearly screamed, his arms flailing. He was ten thousand feet in the air, but there was no broom beneath him and he was somehow not falling. Below him, the city twinkled like tiny Christmas lights, stretching until they faded into the darker countryside. Harry tried to move closer and miraculously he felt himself start to swoop forward. He was flying! The sky around him was dark blue, signaling that it was the middle of the night. He spotted a house just up ahead of him, the light in the window appearing bright and welcoming, Harry flew over and landed on the window edge in a crouch, peering in through the glass. There was a family in what appeared to be a bedroom. A red headed boy that looked to be around the same age as Harry was lying in a bed with a woman sitting on the end of it she seemed to be talking to him. Harry leaned in closer wanting to hear what the woman was saying to make the boy look so happy. 

“.....One more story Ron and then it’s off to bed, understood?” She said it sternly, but Harry noticed that Ron’s smile never faltered. 

“Of course mum.” The boy, Ron, said laying down and letting her pull the blankets up to his chin. 

Harry pressed his ear to the window, listening hard. He loved stories, not that he’d had many told to him growing up. Ron’s mum began a tale about a witch named Babbity Rabbity. By now Harry had curled up on the window ledge, thankful that it was a warm night. Suddenly a little light landed on his shoulder. At first he thought it was a firefly but upon further inspection Harry saw it was a fairy, a slight little red haired thing clad in a beautiful green leaf dress. She opened her mouth and a small tinkling, like the sound of tiny bells came out, yet Harry somehow understood her perfectly. Her name was Ginny and she also enjoyed listening to the stories. Harry smiled at her and she turned bright red, ducking her face with a soft peel. Harry raised his eyebrows but decided to turn back to the window and listen. Too soon the story was over, and Ron’s mum turned out the main light, leaving a little lamp twinkling on the wall. She walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her. Harry glanced over to the bed and watched as Ron’s eyes closed and his breathing grew deep and even. In moments, he was asleep.

Harry crept forward, his eyes looking around trying to figure out how to open the window. He spotted a metal latch on the inside and flicked his hand at it, and to his delight it turned . Harry smiled as he pushed open the large window and landed lightly in the room, Ginny fluttering in after him. Harry frowned and quietly walked around the room. He saw a cardboard sword leaning against the far wall next to a large toy pirate ship. Harry smiled. He crept closer and by mistake knocked over a large box filled with toys, sending the little figures clattering around noisily. As Harry hurriedly tried to pick them up, he heard a loud gasp behind him and whirled around. Ron was awake and sitting up in his bed staring with his jaw wide open at Harry. Harry froze and stared nervously at the boy and stood in his spot waiting to see what would happen. 

“Who are you?” Ron asked him, slowly getting out of bed he was wearing bright orange pajamas that matched his hair. 

“Harry. Harry Potter.”  Harry saw Ginny, was flying behind Ron making silly faces behind him.

“I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.” He smiled at Harry and walked over, stretching out a hand. Harry looked at it and then glanced up at the other boy before cautiously taking it and giving it a quick shake. He felt like he knew this boy but he couldn't think of how he possibly could. Harry looked at the other boys pajamas who were the Chudley Cannons? Harry looked down and found himself surprised at what he saw, he was wearing all green. He wore a long green shirt made of leaves and sap that reached mid thigh with thick green tights and soft leather shoes. And he craned his neck to get a better view of his shirt something fell off his head, it was a pointed green hat with a vibrant red feather sticking out of it. He picked it up the material was soft, he fixed it back on his head. Ron was still staring at him. 

“What?” Harry asked starting to feel creeped out. 

“How did you get in here?” Ron 

“I flew here.” Harry found himself bored by the boy’s questions and turned to the window, his feet easily lifting off the floor. 

“Wait!” cried Ron grabbing onto his green clad ankle.

Harry looked behind him “What?” 

“Can you teach me to fly? Please?” 

Harry looked ahead of him, seeing the large north star and the little one next to it and knowing in his heart that that was where he was headed; to Neverland. He couldn’t tell you how he knew he just did. 

“Yeah alright.” Harry landed back down and looked at Ron. 

“It’s easy, all you have to do is to...er…is to…..” 

“How can you not know?” Ron asked puzzled. 

“I do! I just...er I know! Think of a happy thought.” Harry said placing his hands on hips pleased that he had figured it out.

“Any happy thought?” 

“Yup.”

“Well I like mum’s christmas dinners and presents.” Ron smiled then jumped into the air his arms spread wide. He fell to the floor with a deafening thump and groaned as he slowly got up. He glared at Harry, rubbing his sore backside. 

“That wasn’t funny.” he growled, but Harry could barely hear him over his own laughter. He clutched his stomach as he folded over his giggles starting to die down. 

Ron crossed his arms and made to go back to bed, but Harry caught his arm. “You wanna come to NeverLand with me?” Harry asked his expression eager. 

“NeverLand?” 

“Yeah we have pirates and mermaids and fairies like Ginny.” He pointed to the little fairy hovering over Ron’s shoulder. Ron turned around and his eyes went wide as she landed on his out stretched palm. Harry smirked at his awed face. Then he jumped up, startled, as Ron yelped and pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest. 

“It bit me!” he said indignantly glaring at Harry and then Ginny as she whizzed about the room the sound of little bells coming from her as she talked to Harry. 

Harry grinned Ginny as she landed on his shoulder. “She said you deserved it.”

“I did not! I haven’t done anything.” 

Harry shrugged and scratched his chin. “I remember how you really fly now.” 

“Oh now you remember.” Ron said moodily, finally dropping his hand. 

“All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust.” He snatched Ginny off his shoulder before she could fly away and shook her over Ron’s red head. The glittering golden dust fell over him and seeped into his pajamas. 

“Okay now try.” Harry said, now giddy.

Ron looked over at him and then shut his eyes tightly and scrunched up his nose. For moment nothing happened and then he began to lift off the floor, his head gently thumping on the ceiling. Rons eyes popped open and he whooped in delight.

“I can fly!” He flapped his arms and flew down to where Harry was watching from the floor. “Can we go now?” 

Harry nodded and jumped into the air, Ginny flitting past by his face. Ron was right behind him and they soared out of the open window, the night air cool on Harry’s face as he climbed higher. He heard Ron gasp and looked behind him. The other boy was looking around him, gobsmacked, at all of the roofs of the surrounding houses. 

Harry laughed as he led his new friend through the city, heading towards the second star to the right and straight on till morning. 

…………………...

A short plump man wearing a red hat with large red pompom hanging off of it bounded over to the door in front of him, his arms laden with a breakfast tray. He gulped before slowly pushing open the creaky wooden door, holding his breath. He tip toed in, his sandals making soft squeaking noises as he approached the large wooden desk where a head of long silky blonde hair was fanned out over the wood hiding the person’s face from view. As the man set the tray down on the desk the blonde head whipped up and the man (for it was most certainly a man) sneered at the short man. He had cold grey eyes that seemed to pierce through to your soul. His torso was bare and one could clearly see the tattoo that stood out on his muscled arm; a murky green skull that had a snake coming out of its mouth. The blonde haired man slowly stood up, his cold stare never leaving the short man. 

“What is it that you want Mr. Smee?” the blonde man sneered.

“It’s your br-breakfast Captain Hook.” Mr. Smee stuttered, wanting to back away, but was too afraid to move. 

“I was dreaming when you so rudely woke me up. Do you know what it was about?” Captain Hook walked over to a chest of drawers nailed to the wall and floor and pulled open a drawer, picking up a white linen shirt. He faced Mr. Smee as he pulled it on with one hand, for his left hand was but a stump of flesh. 

“Dre-dreaming Captain?” 

“Yes, about that wretched boy Potter. I had found out where he lives and was just creeping up on him and his band of misfits, when you barged in!” The captain hissed, tying the strings of his shirt. He shoved a leather and metal sleeve over his stump of a hand and reached for a gleaming silver hook that lay on his desk, screwing it into the slot. The hook had small snake engraved in the end of it, its tongue out and razor sharp. 

Mr. Smee didn’t answer, just bowed his balding hat clad head and waited. 

“Get out Smee, all hands on deck, Potter should be returning soon.” Captain Hook turned away from Smee and began to pull on a heavy red frock coat. Smee scampered out of the captain’s room and blew his whistle getting everyone aboard  _ The Death Eater _ to stand at attention, waiting for their fearsome Captain. 

………….

Harry and Ron soared over the compact island. Ron stared, not quite believing he was actually in the NeverLand. Harry flew over to one of the lower hanging clouds and landed lightly on top, motioning for Ron to join him. He patiently pointed out all the areas of the island from Mermaid Lagoon to the Indian camp for Ron, saving his personal favourite for last. 

“And finally that’s  _ The Death Eater _ , it’s Hook’s ship.”

“Who’s Hook?” Ron asked.

“Captain Lucius Hook, the most feared pirate in all of the world, but I’m not afraid of him, he’s just a big bully.” Harry said, sticking his chin in the air.

“Why do you call him Hook?” Ron asked, still staring fixedly at the huge black ship, its white sails billowing in the wind. 

“Well one time we were sword fighting and he almost scratched me, so I cut off his hand and threw it to the crocodile.” Harry said matter-of-factly, smiling at Ron’s horrified face. 

Harry peered down at the ship again and then suddenly reared back yanking Ron down as a cannonball shot past them, whipping through the air where, only a second ago, Harry’s head had been. 

Harry laughed and swooped downwards towards the ship, a dagger clasped in his right hand as he shoved his glasses up his nose. He glanced behind him at Ron, who was still hiding behind a cloud, and yelled to Ginny. “Take him to the hideout I’ll meet you there!” And he flew off dagger poised. 

Ginny smirked at Ron and then dashed off, flying way too fast for him to keep up. Ron yelled for her, but she kept going, never once looking back. He slowly let go of the cloud and flapped his arms trying to blindly follow in the direction that Ginny had just gone. 

……….

Ginny had reached the hideout in only a few moments, zipping into one of the many entrances of the large oak tree. She spotted the Lost Boys all sleeping a in heap in the middle of the underground room. Ginny flew over and stared down at the pile of animal skin clad lumps, wondering which one to wake first. She settled on the twins, Fred and George and began to tug on their monkey tails, jolting them awake. Fred stuck his red head out of the pile and peered around until he spotted Ginny and smiled, tugging George awake. The twins jumped up and saluted to the little fairy.

“Hiya Gin, where’s Harry?” Fred asked. 

Ginny jingled as she talked to the boys. 

“Harry wants us to shoot down the Ron bird?” George asked.

“Whats a Ron bird?” Fred asked. 

She waved her arms, to say it didn’t matter, that was just what Harry wanted. She motioned to the other boys and watched happily as George and Fred poked and prodded everyone awake. There were six Lost Boys altogether: Neville, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Fred, and George.

Once all of the boys were up and armed sufficiently, Ginny led them to the main exit from the tree and flew quickly towards the direction she had come from. She spotted Ron way off in the distance hovering above, looking for her. She motioned for the boys to look up and they all took their aim as they spotted him. 

“Ready boys? Fire!” Fred and George yelled letting their arrows loose. 

The arrows and knives whizzed through the air all of them targeted at an unsuspecting Ron. 

Ron looked up at a whooshing sound and felt himself drop a few feet in the air as he lost concentration. There were a whole bunch of arrows and knives whizzing through the air, headed straight for him. In his fear he forgot to think happy thoughts and dropped right out of the sky, thankfully missing all of the deadly projectiles. 

Ron screamed as he fell through the trees, hitting hundreds of branches on his way down. He felt his pajamas being ripped as he finally splashed in a small lake he floundered around, trying to get to the shore. He finally heaved himself onto the grass and lay their panting heavily. That was close. 

………………

Harry flew towards the ship his heart beating wildly. He was nervous, but he would never let anyone see that. He put on his bravest face and landed on one of the ropes holding up the mainsail, walking across with ease. He heard yells of outrage and he looked down, spotting none other than his mortal enemy, Captain Hook. The man wore his staple red frock coat and large red hat, with a long purple feather sticking up from it. He held a pistol in his hand and his hook was poised, his eyes narrowed at Harry. 

“Get down here boy!” Hook yelled up at him. 

“Hmmm no” Harry said, not bothering to yell, knowing they would hear him. 

“Have it your way boy. I shall be glad to be rid of you at last.” He saw Hook aim the pistol’s barrel at him and his finger pulled the trigger, Harry let himself slip off the rope, seeming to fall from the sky. He heard a few yells of joy, before he flipped over midair and flew toward Hook, his hand stretched out to try and swipe his big feathery hat. Hook evaded him and smacked Harry across the face with the back of his hand. Harry felt the sting sharply. He frowned at Hook before flying away and landing on the crow’s nest rubbing his cheek. He heard the ship creaking around him and smirked, diving down again. This time he went for one of the other pirates, picking him up and forcing him to drop his weapon, then dropping him in the water with a satisfying splash. 

“Who would you like to be next Lucius?” Harry mocked, hovering just out of reach. 

“You must be very brave Mr. Potter to dare speak my name. Or very foolish.” Hook said, his voice like honey. 

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but he kept the smirk on his face. He laughed as they shot another cannon ball at him, easily dodging it. He flew a bit higher and called out. “Get better aim Hook then we can really fight!” Harry turned and flew away, tucking the dagger back into the small sheath around his waist. 

Harry flew toward the hideout but on the way he saw all of his Lost Boys standing in a small clearing. They looked to be fighting with each other and he shook his head in annoyance, changing course to head towards them. 

“I got him!”

“No! It was my arrow I saw it!”

“You liar!” 

Harry landed behind them startling them into silence. He looked around, and was about to ask where Ron was, when one of the twins interrupted him, although which one he had no idea. He could never tell them apart. 

“Harry, I was the one who shot him down, don’t listen to them.”

Seamus butted in. “It was my knife, Neville agrees with me.” 

“Shot down what?” Harry asked bewildered. 

“You ordered us to shoot down the Ron bird.” Dean said, playing with his tiger tail. 

Harry felt his eyes bug out of his head. “You shot down Ron?!” He tore off the ground, flying here and there, trying to spot Ron’s body on the ground, but couldn't see anything.  

He landed hard on the ground glaring at the boys. “Who’s arrow?” he seethed. All of the boys took a few hurried steps back, not looking him in the eye. 

“I said,  _ who’s _ arrow?” Harry was furious now. They had killed Ron and he had really liked his new friend. 

“It was mine Harry.” Neville stepped forward, his shaggy head bowed. 

Harry walked up to the pudgy boy looking at him. “What should I do with you then?” 

“You could cut off my lion tail.” Neville mumbled. 

Harry thought about to for a moment. “No, but I will cut off some of the mane. That should teach you.” Harry pulled the hood up over Neville brown hair and pulled out his dagger. He carefully cut off a tuft of the soft fur and let it drop to the ground. 

“What about Ginny?” Seamus asked, pointing in the direction she had just gone, hiding behind a tree. 

“What about Ginny?” 

“Well she’s the one that told us to shoot down the Ron bird.” Dean said, coming up next to Seamus. 

Harry turned around to where Ginny was hiding. “Ginny?” There was no answer. “Ginny!” Her small red head popped out from behind the tree, a smirk on her face. 

“So you are guilty!” Harry cried.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

“Gin! He was my friend. That was high treason. That’s it, I hereby banish you forever!” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Ginny stared at him for a second in shock and then her whole face turned bright red. She zipped away like a shot, but Harry could have sworn he saw a tear on her face. 

“Well boys, we must go and find Ron now so that he may have a proper farewell.” Harry shooed them away, as he too began to look for his friend. 

………………

 

Ron had been walking for what felt like ages. His barefeet had more cuts and scrapes than he could count from trudging all through the jungle. He sat on a large mossy rock as he took a short break. He wished he had never lost sight of Ginny, then he wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of nowhere. He looked around, surveying the trees. Everything looked the same. He could have been walking in circles and he would never know. Suddenly he heard a stick snap somewhere to his left. Ron dived down behind the rock and peered out from behind it, grasping a stick he found on the ground, ready to swing. Suddenly he saw a girl come out from the bushes. Her face had bright paint on it and she was wearing a tight deerskin dress, her dark skin and hair complimenting the light fabric. Ron watched as she bent down and ran her fingers over something on the ground, then her head whipped up as if she heard something. Ron strained his ears, but could hear nothing. He watched her stand up quickly and sprint off in the direction she had come from. Ron was about to creep out from behind the rock when he heard a shrill scream from the direction the strange girl had just gone. After a moment’s pause, Ron dashed off as fast as he could to the source of the screams.  

He came out into a small clearing. The girl was lying on the ground, her eyes closed. Ron crept forward, but before he could touch her strong hands grabbed him from behind and he yelped as a sack was shoved over his head. He could hear the man who was holding him down talking to someone he called “Captain”. With a jolt he realized it must be Captain Hook and his pirates. Ron felt his knees go weak. He was going to die. 

Ron started struggling in his captor’s arms, trying desperately to get free. He heard the man grunt something, then felt a sharp blow on the back of his head and everything went black. 

…………….

 

Harry silently flew towards the Black Castle, knowing that Hook was keeping Ron and Tigerlily there. Earlier, he had flown to Mermaid Lagoon where the mermaids had told him what had happened. Harry knew that this was likely a trap set for him, but he had no choice but to fly into it. He needed to rescue his friends. Silently, he slipped in through one of the high stone windows. The old castle was crumbling into the lake below, floors gone, flooded with swampy water. Harry looked around the gloomy place and saw Ron and Tigerlily tied to a pole protruding from the water, the tide almost up their necks, both of them gagged and blindfolded. 

Harry knew he needed to act quickly. He saw Hook and most of his men standing with guns and swords poised waiting for him. They had a man waiting by the old drawbridge ready to lock him in. Harry slipped down until he was hidden behind one of the old gargoyles, it’s great ugly face hiding him from view. 

Harry picked up a piece of rubble and threw it as hard as he could across the cavern. it hit the opposite wall with a deafening thud. All of the pirates’ heads whipped around, their guns pointing towards the noise. 

“Potter?” Hook called out, a smirk on his pointed face. 

“Smee!” Harry called out in a perfect imitation of Hook, still hidden. 

“Ye-yes Captain?” Mr. Smee was trembling as he watched the Captain talk without moving his lips. 

“Release the children and give them your boat.” Harry ordered. Harry watched as a trembling Smee moved towards Ron and reached out to untie him, when the real Hook smacked his hands away and snarled at him. 

“What are you?” Hook asked carefully, looking around to see if he could spot where the voice was coming from. 

“Your worst nightmare Hook. I’m you!” Harry called out, stifling a giggle. 

“Preposterous! There is only one me! And I am him!” Hook shouted, his sword held high. “Are you mineral or vegetable?” He asked. 

“Neither!” Harry yelled, liking the way he made Hook’s voice echo.

“Ghost?” 

“Guess again”

“Demon?”

“Hmmm nope.”

“Man?” Hook asked, but Harry was no longer watching him. 

“Never!” Harry cried, accidentally letting his own voice slip out. He hurriedly covered his mouth, leaning over the side of the gargoyle to see if they noticed. He saw all of the pirates looking around bewildered, but Hook was nowhere to be found. 

Harry crept forward trying to find him, when behind him he heard some of the rubble shift suddenly. He whirled around to face Hook who was standing there, smiling evilly as he swiped his sword down at Harry, almost gutting him. 

Harry flew away crowing, proud that he had fooled everyone. He felt a bullet fly narrowly by his ear and whirled around. Mr Smee had his pistol out and was trying to shoot him. Harry got a wicked idea and flew down towards him, dodging all of his bullets. Then, when Mr Smee took a second break, Harry flew up to hover a few feet out of Hook’s reach and waggled his tongue in Smee’s direction. 

“Try your luck now Mr Smee!” Harry called down. 

“NO! Smee don't!” He heard Hook yell from behind him. But it was too late Smee had already fired the bullet. Harry easily dodged it and turned around to see Hook fall off the gargoyle and splash into the murky water below. All of the pirates gasped around him, then everyone went frozen. 

Harry took off his green hat and held it to his chest, giving mock bow towards the water. “Good bye, old man” he said. 

Harry flew toward Ron and Tigerlily, easily untying the ropes, and flying them both towards dry land. The pirates around him just watched, lost without their captain to order them. Harry plopped both Ron and Tigerlily down into the boat the pirates had taken here. Harry was about to get in and row them away, when he heard the water swish. He flew up and looked around, but he couldn’t see anything. Harry was just lowering back into the boat when a hand shot out of the water and grabbed his ankle, dragging him into the water below. Harry struggled against the iron grip. His head was dragged down and he quickly sucked in a gulp of air before he came face to face with Hook, whose face was livid. Hooks hands came around his neck and began to squeeze. Harry kicked out, but he had no upper hand under water, Hook was much too strong. 

Harry’s vision started to blacken around the edges. He kicked blindly and his leg made contact with Hook again. This time the man yelped in pain, and pulled away his hands clutching between his legs, and his back doubling over as he kicked out towards the surface, leaving Harry. Harry began to swim towards the surface making sure he was well away from where Hook had surfaced. The second he got a lungful of air his vision cleared and he took off into the air, his clothes and hair dripping. Harry looked towards Hook who was sitting on a rock in the shallows. Mr. Smee was trying to put a jacket on him, but he kept waving him off. He stood up to pick up a gun when a sound came that made everyone in the old castle freeze. 

Tick Tock 

Tick Tock 

Tick Tock

 

Harry looked towards Hook who had begun to tremble, backing away from the edge of the land and looking around wildly, his gun hand shaking. 

“Smee?” Hook called out softly.

“It’s him Captain.” Smee said, peering into the water below. Captain Hook ran up the crumbling stairs, his gun lying forgotten on the stone floor. 

Harry laughed at the man’s fright. He sat in the boat and began to row his friends away, watching as the biggest crocodile he had ever seen crawled onto the stone floor ignoring all of the pirates and slowly making its way up towards a hysterical Hook. 

……………………..

Captain Hook groaned as Smee clattered about in his cabin, making altogether too much noise. That brat would pay. He would wipe that blasted smile off the boy’s face and make him cry. 

“As I was saying Captain, in the morning would be the best time, because I know you won’t want to get caught up in all of this women trouble.” Smee said as he refreshed the hot water bucket Hook’s feet were soaking in. 

“What women trouble Smee?”

“Well you didn’t hear it from me, but Gibs heard from the cook that Potter has banished Ginny and she is now all alone and waiting to exact revenge on Potter’s newest Lost Boy - Ron.” 

Hook stroked a finger down his smooth chin, “Interesting. that could work.” 

“Great! I’ll let the crew know rig-” Smee raced to the door and suddenly tumbled to the floor as Hook tripped him. 

“We are not leaving you fool, Potter still lives.” 

“Bu-but you said..”

“I need you to get Ginny for me.” Hook said, standing and pulling a new red frock coat. 

“Bu-”

“Now! Understand?!” Hook yelled, poising his hook over the pathetic man as he scrambled up and ran from the cabin, stuttering apologizes. 

Now he just had to figure out how to get her to talk… 

 

……………….

 

Harry and Ron walked back to the hideout in silence. Ron hadn’t said a word to Harry since he had woken up on the way to bringing Tigerlily back to her camp and people. 

Once they were inside, Ron immediately walked away from him, choosing a corner and curling up facing the wall. 

Harry shrugged and jumped into his hammock bed, watching quietly as the Lost Boys filed in and began to play a game of something they called Quidditch. 

 

……………..

Captain Hook screwed in his shiniest snake hook and sat himself down at the piano in his cabin, starting to play one of the only songs he knew. Smee would be back any minute with the pixie and his plan needed to go perfectly if he was to succeed. 

He heard Smee barge in, the sound of angry bells reaching his ears as the door was pushed shut. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Smee open his red hat and out flew Ginny, the bell sound becoming louder and more angry. 

“I am sorry to have troubled you Ginny dear, I had only wanted to talk to you.” Hook said, his voice made smooth like honey. He didn’t look at her, but kept on playing the song. 

He heard the bell sound stop and slowly looked up at her, a blonde eyebrow raised. She gestured with her tiny hands for him to talk. 

“My dear I have called you hear so that you may send a message to sweet little Harry.” 

She watched him suspiciously.

“You see we sail in the morning, never to return.” he sighed sadly. 

Ginny flew closer with a tinkle, asking him if he was telling the truth.

“Oh yes I am, I give you my word…...I wish for you to tell Harry that I bow to him for keeping his own against me. Not many people could accomplish that.”

Ginny nodded and sat down on the closed ink jar on his desk. 

“Why is seems like it was only yesterday when he and I had our first duel and he cut off my hand. Oh the wonderful adventures you two used to go on.” Hook peered down into the little pixie’s face. 

“Why Ginny, are you crying? Whatever for my dear?” Hook handed her his handkerchief and watched the tiny fairy blow her nose and sniffle. She looked up at him sadly, telling him how Ron had stolen her best friend away from her. 

“Oh my, that is dreadful, I am so sorry there is nothing I could do to help...It’s not as though I could take this meddlesome Ron with me.” He said remorsefully. 

Ginny flew up into his face excitedly, telling that he could, in fact, take Ron with him.

“You’re right! I could! Well I’ll just send my men to fetch him rig- oh no I can’t.”

She asked him why not. 

“Well I just don’t know where Harry lives.” He shrugged helplessly and shared a look with Mr. Smee. 

Ginny jumped up, squealing that she knew where he lived and that she could show them. 

“You can? Then I can take Ron with me.” 

He watched hungrily as she dipped her tiny feet into the now open inkwell and made paces across the map of the island on his desk, when suddenly she stopped and flew angrily into his face, demanding that he not lay a finger nor hook on Harry.

“Of course of course I give you my word.” Hook lied smoothly.

Ginny nodded satisfied, and flew back to the map, marking a big black X over Hangman’s tree. 

Smee crept up behind her snatched her out of the air, shoving her into an empty glass box and closing the latch. She banged her little fists angrily against the box, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Hook took of his great red hat and bowed to the fairy. “Thank you my dear, you have been so helpful.” With that, Hook and Smee stalked from the room, leaving a very distraught fairy behind them.

…………….

Harry got up from his hammock. It had been a few hours and still Ron had said nothing. 

“Ron? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, sitting on the floor next to him. 

“Piss off.” Ron said, not turning to face him. 

Harry stared at him for a moment. “What have I done? I saved you didn’t I?”

“You brought me to this crazy island in the first place! You never said anything about dying!” Ron suddenly yelled, his pale face becoming very red. 

“I never meant for you to almost die!” Harry argued.

“Take me back! Now!” Ron yelled jumping up.

“What?” Harry asked, taken aback. He too stood. 

“I said take me back, I want go home!”

“But… this is home.” Harry said, confused as to what Ron was talking about.

Ron sneered at him. “Just because you don't have one dosen’t mean I don't, and I want to go back now!” 

Harry took a step back, his chest seizing painfully at Ron’s words. “I don’t understand.” Harry whispered quietly. 

“I want my mum and my dad. They love me and are probably worried about where I’ve gone.” Ron had tears in his eyes now. 

“I...yeah fine, go.” Harry said turning around so Ron wouldn't see the hurt on his face. “But don’t expect me to come with you. This is where I belong, this is  _ my _ home.” Harry stormed away and ran into one of the little rooms in the tree roots, curling into a tight ball and resting his head on his knees. Ron didn't know what he was talking about. Harry did have a home- NeverLand. 

Harry heard a bunch of murmuring before Neville poked his head into the little room. 

“Harry?” 

Harry picked up his head and looked at Neville

“Uhh...well the thing is we’ve-- that is, all of us Lost Boys-- have decided to go back with Ron. He says his mum will make us sweaters and pudding!” Harry stared at Neville, his heart sinking even lower into his stomach. Somehow everything wasn’t so funny anymore. 

“If you wish it” Harry replied, before burying his head in his arms again. He heard a bunch of feet running up through all the exits and then silence. Harry was alone. 

 

……………..

Ron bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. He couldn’t wait to show the Lost Boys all of his toys. He eagerly climbed out of the tree and stopped short. All of the L<st Boys were in front of him tied and gagged, their eyes all bulging out of their heads in fright. Ron slowly turned around and came face to face with Captain Hook. Ron felt like he might faint, the man was so terrifying up close. Before Ron could move again two large pirates came up and tied and gagged him too. Then they were all dragged off.

……………

Captain Lucius Hook smirked as he watched the wretched brats dragged away. He had finally done it. He had found Potter’s hideout and now he could finally kill him. 

“Smee bring me the ‘present.’” he ordered, holding out his hook to receive it. The large red and gold package was given to him and Captain Hook slowly lowered it down into one of the many holes in the tree, smiling evilly to himself. 

“But Captain wouldn’t it just be easier to go in and slit his throat?” Smee asked, peering over his shoulder. 

“It would, but I gave Ginny my word, and Captain Hook never breaks a promise.”

……………..

Harry uncurled himself a little while later, his back stiff from sitting hunched for so long. He looked around the, now empty, underground hideout and sighed. Just then he spotted a large red and gold box lying in the middle of the floor. Harry walked up to it and picked it up. There was a small card attached to it. 

 

_ To Harry,  _

_ Thank you for the adventure. Do not open until six o’clock. _

_                                                                         From, Ron _

 

Harry shook the box in excitement. He had never gotten a present before. He stared at the clock waiting anxiously for the sixth hour. 

……………...

Ron, along with all of the Lost Boys, were tied to the mainmast, the thick ropes chaffing against their wrists and ankles. Captain Hook and all of his pirates stood before them, attempting to convince them to join his ranks. Ginny, in her glass jar, had been placed on a wooden box on the deck. 

“And if you sign the scroll without delay, then Rapscallion will give you a free tattoo.” Hook was saying, gesturing to a man with a wooden leg, who was showing off hundreds of tattoos that covered his body. 

None of the boys were falling for it. Hook was losing patience. “ Sign or walk the plank!” He yelled, swinging his hook wildly. 

Suddenly most of the boys were overjoyed to be pirates and wriggled in their bonds to try and sign the scroll. All except Neville and Ron. 

Hook walked over and brought his hook down, cutting through all of the ropes. Dean, Seamus, and the twins rushed forward. 

“Stop! You guys should be ashamed of your selves!” Neville yelled, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yeah guys! Harry will save us.” Ron said, staring Hook down. 

The Captain let out a high cruel laugh. “Oh Harry will save you will he?” 

“Yeah he will!” Ron yelled, his hands balling into fists. 

Hook and Smee shared a look before Hook turned back to the boys a slow smile creeping onto his face. “But Harry is dead.” 

The boys all gasped. Neville’s eyes filled with tears. “You’re a rotten liar!” he cried. 

“Oh? I can give you my word. Why if you look at the time you’ll see it is two minutes to six and at precisely six o’clock a bomb will go off, blasting Harry Potter out of NeverLand forever.”  Hook laughed at the horrified cries that greeted this news.  

Ginny’s glass jar began to rock dangerously. She was running back and forth in the little jar trying to get it to tip over and break. Ron could see that she was trying to get out and he tried to keep Hook attention on him. 

“You’re a great big bully you know that?” Ron called to Hook, retreating a step backwards. Hook turned towards him, a malicious glint in his cold grey eyes. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Ginny finally break the jar and had fly off as fast as her little wings could carry her. He just hoped she would make it in time. 

………………..

Harry was watching the clock in anticipation. Just one minute to six and he could finally open his first ever present. 

He heard the faint sound of jingling bells, before he was bowled over by Ginny who began speaking very quickly and gesturing wildly. 

“Woah Gin, slow down. What’s this about my present?” Harry asked, cradling it against his chest. She tried to pull it from his grasp.

“Ginny, stop! It’s from Ron.” Harry cried, now having a tug of war with the little, but strong, fairy. She trilled at him. 

“Let go! It’s not from Hook it’s from Ron.” But something vicious had taken over the little fairy and she wrenched the present out of Harry’s hands and flew it away, as far away from him as possible. Mid-flight a small ding went off and the entire box exploded, taking half of Harry’s hideout with it. 

Harry forced his eyes open. It was very dark there was debris all around him. He shoved a few planks off wood off and stood up.

“Gin?” There was no answer. “Ginny? Ginny!” Harry frantically began to look around, while muttering to himself. “It was from Hook and she tried to save me.” He looked around. Suddenly he saw a faint light a few feet in front of him and he carefully crawled towards it. Ginny lay in a small clearing of the rubble, her light growing fainter and fainter. 

“NO! Ginny please, I’m sorry, don’t let your light go out! I need you.” Harry pleaded, picking up the small, unresisting fairy and cradling her close to his chest.

“Gin you’re freezing.”  He cupped his hands around her fragile body, trying to give her some warmth.

“Please, I’m sorry.” Harry watched as her light began to flicker, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I do believe in fairies.” He whispered, one of his tears falling on her. 

Her light became a little brighter as he said it. His eyes widened. “I do believe in fairies, I do I do.” He said louder, and again her light became just a little bit brighter. Harry sucked in a huge gulp of air and looked up.

“I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO I DO. I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO I DO!” He shouted at the top of lungs, her light getting ever more brighter. Harry kept chanting it, while trying to warm her cold body with his hands. 

Finally her light became bright and solid again. Ginny smiled up at him and pressed soft kiss to his palm. Harry laughed through his tears. “I’m sorry Ginny.” He said again, before standing up. He needed to get out of here. Ginny began talking, telling him what had happened to the Lost Boys while Harry frantically tried to find a way out of the ruins of his hideout. 

……………….

Hook laughed in joy as the clock struck six. He called for silence on his ship. 

“Let us now take of our hats, for our enemy has finally fallen.” He pulled off his red hat and held it to his chest, staring out at the calm blue waters of NeverLand. He had won. 

“Now, bring me Ron!” he called. He watched as the small boy was brought before him, kicking and screaming. He pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, speared through with his hook. “Do you want to live boy? Do you want to see your mummy again?” Ron nodded his head quickly, too afraid to speak.

“Then you will tell me how Harry used to fly.” When Ron stared at him Hook shook him, letting the tip of the hook scratch his neck. “What was that boy?” 

“Happy thoughts.” Ron blurted out. He heard some of the boys gasp behind him. 

“Happy thoughts? Alas, I have no happy thoughts. What else?” He shook Ron again the tip of the hook digging into Ron’s pale neck.

_ “No!”  _

_ “Ron don’t!”  _

Ron bit his lip, shaking his head in refusal. Hook brought his other hand up and squeezed the boy’s neck. Ron’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Fair-y dust.” he wheezed, coughing violently as Hook let him go, clutching his neck and looking up at him hatefully. 

“Fairy dust hmm?” Hook strolled across the dock, his hand reaching to where Ginny’s jar would have been had she not smashed it on the floor. He yelled in rage as and whirled around. “Where has she gone?!” When no one answered he surged forward, grabbing Ron by the neck of his shirt again and dragging him over to the edge of the dock where the plank was. “Answer me you foolish brat!” He held Ron over the side of the boat.

“No.” Ron said, sealing his lips shut, refusing to let the man make him talk again. 

“Fine then boy, if you won’t talk then you are of no use to me. I hope the crocodile gets you before something else does.” Ron began to claw at Hook’s hand, trying to break free, but Hook was too strong for him and he dropped Ron into the dark water below. Ron screamed and then suddenly all sound stopped. There was no splash. Hook peered over the edge of the boat, but there were no ripples in the water below. 

“No splash Captain.” Smee said, his white eyebrows drawing together. 

“The ships bewitched!” one of the of the other crew members said. Hook whirled around and pulled out his gun shooting the man in the head. “Anyone else have any unnecessary comments.” He drawled, leveling the gun with all of their heads. Everyone stayed silent. 

Suddenly there was a loud splash and the whole crew ran to the edge to peer over, but nothing was there. Hook turned around and gasped. There stood Harry Potter, that blasted fairy on his shoulder. The boy was smirking. 

“So, Harry Potter, this is all your doing.” Hook said, beginning to circle around Harry. 

“Aye Lucius Hook, it’s all my doing.” Harry said smiling and pulling out his dagger. 

“Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom.” Hook cried, brandishing his own sword. 

“Dark and sinister man, have at thee!” Harry surged forward, dagger poised to strike, but Hook hit the small knife away and stabbed at his leg. Harry jumped away into the air, laughing at Hook’s enraged face. Harry saw a battle commence around him as Ron and the Lost Boys charged at the pirates, but Harry only had eyes for Hook. 

He saw the captain snatch Ginny out of the air and shake her over his head. Before Harry could get her, Hook began to rise off the floor. 

“Its Hook! And he flies.” Hook yelled as he flew towards Harry, his sword poised. Harry dodged it.

“You want to fly? Let’s fly!” Harry cried as he flew as fast as he could upwards, climbing hundreds of feet in the air, Hook right behind him. 

Hook and Harry fought, their swords clanging and clashing as they dodged each other’s lethal blows. 

“If I were you I would give up!” Hook yelled.

“If you were me you’d be ugly!” Harry called back, swooping lower and trying to lose him in the ship’s massive sails. 

Hook growled as he chased after him. “I know what you are!” He called out. “You’re a tragedy!” Hook took a furious swipe at Harry’s head. 

“Me? Tragic?” Harry laughed. He cut down of the ropes and sent a heavy sand bag after Hook, watching as the man struggled to avoid it. Hook flew close enough for Harry to hear him without shouting and began to speak.

“He doesn’t want you Potter.” Hook cried.  _ “Snape does not want you.”  _ And why should he? You have nothing to offer him. He would trade you for a better son, a real son.” Hook sneered, smiling at Harry’s face. 

“Shut up!” Harry yelled, rushing forward and trying to stab Hook in the chest, but all of his blows were deflected.  

“You have no family Harry.”

“I don’t need one!” Harry screamed trying to fly down, but Hook caught his ankle and yanked him back up. 

“Let us take a look into the future shall we?” Hook sneered, letting go and flying circles around Harry. 

_ “There stands Snape talking with his son Draco. They are standing in Draco’s room. They ignore your presence.”  _

_ “No!”  _

_ “Pretending you don’t exist!” _

_ “I’ll make them see me!” he cried swiping upwards. _

_ “Why Snape has even adopted Draco.” _

_ “No! Stop!” Harry jammed his hands over his ears, wishing the man would stop. _

_ “He loves Draco more than he ever even liked you.” _

_ “No stop it, please, stop stop!” Harry croaked, tears caught in his throat. _

_ “And what’s this I see? Snape has given you a new place to stay, they call it the cupboard under the stairs.” _

“No!” Harry cried as he fell through the air. He had no more happy thoughts to keep him in the air. He hit the deck with a thud. Hook landed gracefully next to him. He jammed his sword to Harry’s throat, forcing him to look up. The battle around him had fallen silent. When he had fallen the Lost Boys had frozen, horrified to see their leader beaten.  

“You’ll die alone and unloved.” Hook whispered over him. Harry looked up at him, tears running down his face. 

“All alone, with nobody to care for you.”

“Please stop.” Harry whispered. 

_ “Harry!”  _ a distant voice suddenly boomed. 

Harry’s eyes blinked open. he was in his room in Snape’s house. The lamp next to the bed had been switched on.

“Harry? I heard you screaming, are you alright?” Snape stood over him, one of his large warm hands on Harry’s forehead. He looked worried as he waited for Harry to answer him. 

“I….” Harry stared up at Snape, slowly struggling into a sitting position. He was covered in sweat. Harry ran a hand down his face and found it wet with tears. He had been crying in his sleep. 

Snape eased himself onto the bed. “What was your nightmare about?”

“I was...Peter Pan, and I brought R-Ron to NeverLand…” Harry trailed off, too embarrassed to say anymore.

“I see. And who was the notorious Captain Hook?” Snape asked, his voice as empty as always, but when Harry glanced at him he seemed to be bracing himself. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry muttered, turning away, his face flushing. 

“It does to me. Harry, who was it?” Snape tried to get Harry to look at him.

“Really, I’m fine. I’m sorry for waking you sir.” Harry said, staring at his lap.

“You did not wake me. I was coming up here to… apologise for my behaviour towards you earlier this evening. It was not right of me to take my temper out on you.”

“I...er, alright sir.” Harry answered awkwardly, not sure how to respond. 

“I was Hook wasn’t I?” Snape said finally after a long pause. 

“What? No!” Harry cried, staring at the man like he had two heads. 

“I wasn’t?” Snape asked, equally bewildered. 

“Of course not.” Harry said.

“I had assumed… well nevermind.” The man trailed off.

“Professor?” 

“It is alright Harry, let it go” He placed a hand over Harry’s.

“Okay er... Severus.”

Snape gave Harry his version of a smile, which was basically a less evil looking smirk. They sat here quietly for a while, Harry soaking in the man’s warmth, trying to push his dream out of his mind. Flashes of Lucius as Hook kept sweeping through his mind, making his heart beat faster.

“Thank you for letting me stay here Severus.” Harry said quietly into the silence.

“No problem at all. In fact I confess to find myself...enjoying it.” Snape admitted softly. 

“Really?” Harry asked disbelievingly. Hook’s words still reverberated around his head.

_ He doesn’t want you... _

_ Snape does not want you… _

“I do. Harry I know this is probably not the best time...” Snape paused and took a deep breath, looking to Harry’s green eyes. 

“Harry, would you like to be my....will you come and live here permanently?” 

Harry stared at him in shock. Snape wanted him? He wanted to keep him?

“I...but what about Draco?” Harry blurted out, his eyes going wide.

“Draco? What does he have to do with it?”

“You love him.” 

“Since when have I ever said I loved him?” Snape asked, utterly bewildered. 

“Well you never really er said it…” Harry trailed off, feeling suddenly foolish. 

“Harry, I do not want to adopt Draco, I want to adopt you. Will you let me?” Snape asked softly, holding Harry’s chin so he couldn’t look away.

Harry stared at the man for a moment, his chest swelling with the idea that someone wanted to keep him.

“Yeah.” Harry gave the man a watery smile before surging forward and burying his head into his neck. Snape’s arms wrapping around him and Harry’s heart felt like it would burst. He was going to have a father. He was going to have a family. 

He would be a lost boy no longer. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please please please comment, tell me what you want to read next!


End file.
